


giganto pingus and a crunchy springus

by GhastlyGhost



Series: when will the government stop my sinful hand [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, College AU, Crack, Drama, Gen, body switch, either than or give this a dramatic reading with slideshow style images as editing, send me to hell i belong there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyGhost/pseuds/GhastlyGhost
Summary: Sanguine had big dreams of oozing big cream.He walked up to Mehrunes. What a larger than life dingeling that man had. What a giant sex hammer this individual possessed. What a meaty molehill he had when he wore his tight boxers, leaving nothing to the imagination but the color of his skin.((I came up with a beautiful fic in a nsfw channel on an elder scrolls server, and I thought I should share this masterpiece with all of the world. Enjoy.))





	giganto pingus and a crunchy springus

Sanguine had big dreams of oozing big cream.

He walked up to Mehrunes. What a larger than life dingeling that man had. What a giant sex hammer this individual possessed. What a meaty molehill he had when he wore his tight boxers, leaving nothing to the imagination but the color of his skin.

(commentary: the colour of his skin is actually pretty obvious if he's wearing nothing but boxers)  
((you don't know. He might have a birthmark on his left testicle))

The way his balls careened in his form-fitting football shorts, the way they bounced from left to right. It entranced him. Sanguine couldn't look away. He'd lost track of the game admiring the other prince's bountiful assets in envy. As Mehrunes jogged, his full ass had the motion of the ocean. Suddenly, the field goal siren sounded, waking Sanguine from... whatever the fuck that was. And Sanguine knew, he needed that body. But not to bang. He needed it to wear.

It was after the game Sanguine had decided was the best time to strike. Everyone had left the dressing room, save for Mehrunes, who was taking extra time rubbing down his supple muscles with oil to hydrate his skin and ease aches. Sanguine slipped into the room, with a grin on his face from ear to ear. He sneaked up behind Mehrunes, and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "you're mine now." 

A sound more befitting amouse being chushed under a boot as heavy as the weight of my numerous ignored responsibilities left Mehrunes as he nearly crashed into a locker like the nerd he secretly was. This left a dent on it and Mehrunes hissing with pain before glaring at Sanguine and just saying, "Really, bitch?" 

"Yes, really," Sanguine cooed like a pigeon trying to be a hotter than a bucket of kfc, as he sauntered closer, holding a small medical knife he'd stolen from the first aid tent, or wherever first aid waited for someone to fake in injury during a football game. 

Mehrunes sighed. "Wait with the kinky shit until I've had a break. Damn."

Oh, he had no idea what was to come. A single swipe of the blade to his skin was all it took. A drop of blood as sweet as the nectar of victory when you spot a grammer mistake in someone's internet argument against you left his orangine skin and landed right on a sigil Sanguine had carved into the palm of his hand. 

A laugh left Mehrunes when he realized he was holding the knife now. It quickly died when he saw that he was looking at himself now as well. The madman had done it. Sanguine had stole Mehrunes' bodacious body for himself and spread those legs to anyone who even breathed hot enough in his general direction. No one could handle that. It would result in a destruction the scale of which even the god of destruction found irresponsible. Unless... he intended to have others destroy that fine ass and have everyone think it was his own damn fault like society ruined the economy and blames it on people barely into their twenties.


End file.
